The Seven Hour War The Doctor
by Didier Drive
Summary: A doctor is sleeping when he thinks he hears an intruder stealing into his practice. What he finds will haunt the world forever.


It was the middle of the night and I had heard something a little larger than a cat ruffling around in or outside my house. Not that this was an unusual experience I often love this type of thing because it allows me to pick up my large metal "beating stick" and I get to walk around the house assuming my role as alpha male.

I wish that were the case on that night, at the beginning of our end.

I moved ever so cautiously trying not to cause any creaks or noises so I would not bother our intruder. I made sure to bend my belly in such a way that I barely missed all of our papers and stationary supplies, and I did a pretty good job of it too. I tip-toed to the living room where the normal mess was accumulated; magazines, some terrible programming on the television screen, and maybe a lonely tissue paper here and there…this was just my waiting room in my practice that I had worked for so many years to attain. I did not see anybody. I was so let down, "must have been the T.V." I thought to myself. On the walk back to my room where I thought I was going to sleep I saw large object fly across the window that leads to my room. I thought that it saw me.

Fear immediately took over me as I ran as quietly to my room as I could. The object was at least fifteen feet long and moved with an ominous black silhouette on the slightly lighter dark blue night sky.

To the room. To my closet. Where it cannot see me.

I was in a visual crossfire trying my best not to let any part of me to be seen by whatever was outside. I could hear them. Could they see me? Would I die? Is this the end?

No. It is time to be the man I have always envisioned myself being.

I ran out of my room and through the messy waiting room. This was no time to be a doctor. This was the time to bend my brow in focused fury. This is the time to protect my life. I ran a little further only to finally to be greeted by those damn red lights, chirping innocently enough, bouncing, dropped for the sole purpose of killing as many as they could. They were grenades. Holes came through the roof and everything I had worked so long for was destroyed. The walls were ripped off. Guns that made strange sounds tore through my walls with foreign ammunition, looking for a sweet fresh body to call their home.

I saw the creatures. Fear now gripped me even tighter as I look outside of what used to be my support wall. There was hundreds of what had to be soldiers. Not of this world. Not of this world. They had a mask made of technology that seemed far stranger than anything I have ever seen. My assailants had green lights for eyes; those green eyes that searched only to create death and suffering.

This was no time for fear. This was no time to think. One of the creatures was right in front of me, with a barrel in my face.

I took up my "beating stick" and immediately drove it into the creatures' chest. It flew back with the intensity of my blow. I then reared back, my face in an open yell, with only nothing coming out of my mouth. This was not the time to talk. This was not the time to alert the hundreds of others to my position. This was the time to kill. I must kill this creature. I then hit it in the head knocking it to the ground. I stabbed it several times in the back while also beating its skull to the point of being pulverized. There were hundreds more with guns.

Now I had one too.

With gun in hand I ran as fast as my legs and feet could contract the muscles in which they have to propel me forward. When I exited the building I found that the peaceful area that I called home had been raped. The perfection of it all! Within what could not have been more than an hour the district had been leveled and was already being clothed in the intruders' insidious devices.

The top of the hill that I was moving towards gave me salvation in the form of an old station wagon. A friend of mine up the street managed to escape to her car and from there she gave it her all to save as many as she could.

She yelled. I listened. I jumped the hell in.

When we began moving the absolute terror was, not only evident, but a fixed engraving in my saviors face. We raced our way through many neighborhoods with the vistas all being the same: destruction, chaos, ripped, flesh, blood, gore… and we needed a way out fast or we would be next. So now the tension was too much; they had spotted us. In a flurry of complete desperation the poor young woman tried to make an escape through the woods.

The station wagon did not hold up.

The woman, another friend of mine, and I were the only survivors from the twisted metal that was our mobile sanctuary. The intruders were still chasing after us. Those sons of bitches never give up. Why did they want us to be dead that bad? What could we have possibly done to deserve such aggression? Whatever the reason they were on top of us, literally and this damned flying vehicle was lowering itself towards us. It was a particularly peculiar flying device as it had no visible moving parts to keep it afloat but it did have a large weapon of some sort. As one of the intruders aimed the weapon at me I did all I knew to do in the moment. Jump. Pull. Trigger. Kill. Kill. Survive. It was either me or them and I like the way living feels, so I shot their skulls until river-red came pouring forth from the technology they used as a face.

I rounded up the survivors and herded them into the vehicle which was surprisingly easy to fly. I got us airborne and after flying for no more than a few minutes my heart sank to a wretched hole of gloom at the sight that spread out across the horizon …our world already belonged to the intruder. It only took them five hours to turn our planet into a set from some science fiction movie. The sight was massive. With giant white luminescent spikes slowly twist to the heavens I now understood the gravity of the situation. We were taken over. Our world was not ours anymore. This expanse that was made of unnatural huge material was the enemy's and it covered everything.

There was a war, if you could call it that, and we had lost. Within seven hours our world had been given to a power whose name I did not know.

If only Freeman was here…


End file.
